


sirène ; serene

by oathskeeper



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, maybe we're still not sure, mermaid au, no one asked for this but here we are my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: Sometimes you wake up on a normal Tuesday morning to find a mermaid in your bathtub. Or at least you do when your name is Park Jinyoung.





	sirène ; serene

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.  
> the mermaid in my bathtub au no one asked for but here we are.

This isn't how Park Jinyoung's usual Tuesday mornings go.

His usual Tuesday mornings involve eating a mediocre breakfast (because Jinyoung can't cook to save his life), waking up his cat for her morning belly rubs and food, and then heading out to the garden to tend to his petunias before heading down to the docks to bother Jackson at his work.

This is how a typical Tuesday morning goes for Park Jinyoung. 

However, this Tuesday morning is not going as normal as planned because there, sitting in his bathtub, is a naked, and highly attractive, young man.

Jinyoung blinks as he stands there awkwardly frozen by his bathroom door as the naked man in his tub looks equally as confused as Jinyoung is. Slowly Jinyoung closes the bathroom door and leans on it once it clicks into place, trying to process on why he has a strange naked man in his bathtub. 

He debates on whether he should call Jackson or even the cops to come get this naked man out of his bathroom, but quickly decides against it because more than likely neither of them will believe him. They'll probably just think he's drunk out of his mind because honestly what stranger takes a bath in another person's home?

(Apparently this man would, Jinyoung.)

Jinyoung takes a deep breath before turning back towards the door and opening it to let himself back in the bathroom, ready to tell the stranger to please hurry up with his bath and get the hell out of his house.

He's about to give the naked man an earful when he finally sees it.

Peeking out of the water and spilling over the tub onto the floor is a large, ocean colored, scaly tail. Jinyoung blinks once then twice as he tries to comprehend what he's seeing. Jinyoung gulps as his eyes slowly scan the length of the tail and watching it disappear near the man's hip area. It's at that moment he realizes the naked man has no legs.

_The naked man has no legs._

The naked man has no legs but has a fucking tail where his legs should be.

He's seen this situation before in a foreign drama he binged watched once when Jackson introduced him to Netflix. The main character had been minding her own business and was drawing herself a bath only to find out that once her body touched water her legs would disappear and a tail would appear instead. She later finds out that by some power of the full moon she had been turned into a mermaid.

_A mermaid._

Jinyoung's breathing stills for a moment as he lets his brain wrap around the concept of a mermaid (merman?) in his bathtub. His eyes meet the other pair that have been looking at him questionably all morning and he's taken aback when the man creature thing smiles at him.

He thinks that maybe the man creature won't hurt him until the latter raises a hand to give him a small shy wave, which also makes his tail move, that suddenly the reality of an actual mythical creature is in his bathtub hits Jinyoung like a ton of bricks.

It's at this point that Jinyoung screams and turns to make a run for it, but ends up slipping on the wet tile and falls face first down onto the floor. He groans in pain as he slowly turns himself over to lay on his back, as if it'll ease the pain somehow, before he realizes his visions gone blurry and can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. 

The last thing he sees is a figure hovering over him and Jinyoung prays to god that when he wakes up everything will be just a bad dream because there's no possible way that mermaids or mermen are actually real. 

Little does he know how wrong he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i had started writing this back in 2015 according to my word documents but i had no recollection of it until i started digging around in my notes so here we are.
> 
> this probably won't be updated until i finish up my other jjp fic but i just really wanted this chapter out so i can get it out of my head. ;lasdjfa
> 
> as always kudos/comments/etc., are appreciated thank you and goodnight


End file.
